hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Dust/Overview
|age = 30s |date_of_death = 1947 |cause_of_death = Drug overdose |likes = |dislikes = His feet Storms Being squeezed Losing credibility |species = Human (formerly) Spider Demon |gender = Male |sexuality = Gay |abilities = Retractable set of arms Venomous bite Can sense storms Can jump incredibly high Cooking Skilled with guns Bilingualism |occupation = Adult Film Star Patient at The Happy Hotel |relatives = Arackniss (older brother) Molly (twin sister) Henroin (father) Unnamed Mother |friends = Charlie Vaggie (frenemy) Cherri Bomb (best friend) Alastor Husk (one-sided) Niffty |enemies = Vaggie (frenemy) Sir Pentious |others = Valentino (boss) Fat Nuggets (pet) Travis (client) |status = Active |voice_actor = Michael Kovach |first_appearance = The Pilot |romantic_interests = }} Angel Dust is an adult film star, the first patron at the Happy Hotel, and the deuteragonist in ''Hazbin Hotel''. A spider demon who elects to be the first the Hotel is to redeem, his selfish actions of using the Hotel as a rent-free living space threatens to jeopardise Charlie's dream. Appearance Welcome to the cum zone Only cum inside anime girls Quivering clit, double jointed pussy Fresh balls, elegant ejaculation First the kiss, then the cum My dick is in love with pain Co-op cock torture Stuff my dick into a furnace Stitch my cock shut Pressure cook my greasy balls Cumblast me and make it snappy Cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum Cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum Cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum Cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum What's all the cummotion? My dad fell into a cum shaft My dad glazed my face with cum Fertilize a baby with hunk spunk Cum spunk in my trunk Cum craving toddler Cum drippin' cunt Cummy Rae Jepsen Cum me maybe Cummy bottom boy Night of the living cum Nefarious cum mastermind Cum makes me fearless Cum crammer, cock slammer Cum slammed ya mum Mail your mums pieces of my dick Bazinga! Chug the cum, fug ya mum Fuck my asshole full of cum Three little words Get fucked, nerd Cum stuffer, jenkem huffer Fuck my cum puddle Bottom stuffer, semen huffer Would love a gator to fuck me Undercooked baby pig penises Help my dogs get a huge boner Water bong full of cat cum Accidentally fucked my own ass I barely had any dicks inside me Who ate all my cum? A mystery Cum detective hot on the trail Bees make honey, I make cummy Personality Angel is very sarcastic and sassy and has no problem with being reckless as the expense of others. He's known to be a bit of a prankster, switching between playful and easily destructive as he pleases. His humour tends to be crude or crass, and he makes a lot of dirty jokes. Angel's attitude can be considered blunt yet with a sense of style, always carrying a flirtatious and confident persona everywhere he goes. However, that persona can be knocked when Angel is either dealing with his boss or when his looks are insulted. He avoids holding emotional relationships with others and tends to be a loose cannon with most of the other cast. Galleries *Angel Dust/Gallery *Angel Dust/Designs Trivia * Angel is Italian. * Angel's overall design is based on the jumping spider family of arachnids and his legs allow him to jump incredibly high. The one thing Angel doesn't like about this demon form is his feet. According to Vivziepop, Angel's third set of limbs are retractable to be merciful to the animators. * Angel, alongside Alastor, is the hardest to write for Vivziepop because she doesn't know all the details of the period of time where they come from and since they are based on some complex emotions she has had in her life.SURPRISE HAZBIN HOTEL Q and A! PART 2 ** Angel and Alastor are also two of the first characters Vivzie has ever created and are two of her personal favorites. ** Creating Angel Dust was an emotional rollercoaster ride for Viv as it helped her go through a toxic relationship. *Despite being gayhttps://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/1080414803435302912, Angel is willing to sleep with women in exchange for money. **At the Momocon 2019 Hazbin Hotel panel, when asked by a fan if Angel will be getting a boyfriend, Vivziepop said he will at some point in the series, but gave zero indication as to who it may be. * The majority of Angel's family are in Hell and they all take the form of spiders with drug-based names. When asked if Angel keeps in contact with any of them, Vivziepop replied she cannot say as it may be explored in the show. * According to the Vivzie Streem #4 live stream, Angel has a venomous bite that can leave his victim either sick or drugged, similar to Sir Pentious. * Angel enjoys going to the aquarium. His favorite fish is said to be blobfish and angelfish. * According to Vivziepop, Angel got into sex work pretty early on in life and rejected his family's mob business right away. * According to Vivizepop, Angel has a soft spot for children. However, he would be the "friendly irresponsible" type around them where he wouldn't act inappropriately around them but would still swear. * According to Vivziepop in her Vivzie Streem #2 live stream, there's a reason why Angel is so brightly colored. * Angel's original real name as a human was Martin, but Vivziepop confirmed that's no longer canon. * Angel was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. * When asked if there's a kill he's really proud of in the Ask Angel QnA livestream #1, Seth Atkinson said in Angel's voice to stay tuned for that because that's some fun stuff for later. * Vivziepop confirmed in her Vivzie Streem #1 live stream that Angel and Molly are fraternal twins and not identical twins. * On the Vivzie Stream #7 live stream, Vivziepop revealed that Blitzo and Angel Dust would be kicked out of Medieval Times for various shenanigans. * According to Ashley, if she were to describe Angel Dust with a My Chemical Romance song, it would be "Mama".HuniCast Halloween 2019 Stream References